


Slow

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>慢点，亲爱的。</p>
<p>John说着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegingerbatch (WendyBird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772665) by [thegingerbatch (WendyBird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBird/pseuds/thegingerbatch). 



慢点，亲爱的。

第一次说出这句话后，John看见Sherlock全身都不耐烦地抖了一抖。

也许是因为“亲爱的”这个词。当John这么叫他，Sherlock有时候会突然一动不动，仿佛觉得自己听错了似地；也有时候——最好的情况下——他会脸红。至于最糟糕情况则是他开始喋喋不休地对John说教，说些诸如可别指望Sherlock也会那么叫他，因为Sherlock不是那种人，不是。

话说回来，也或许是因为那句“慢点”。Sherlock，只有两种速度。A——八马赫，火急火燎——以及B——速度为零。任何中间值都被归为无聊一栏。

当然，在小巷里来一次口活之类的也很干脆利落，那时只需Sherlock握着他的老二套弄几下，再呻吟几声，就能令他缴械投降。

不过当Sherlock有别的点子——或者说，当他非常可恶地在一辆出租车后座上对着John的耳朵嘀咕个不停（我想要你操我，Sherlock用他最淫荡的低音要求着，John不得不多给司机十块钱让他不要呵斥自己狠狠亲吻Sherlock的行为）的时候，John的小心谨慎也是可以理解的。

因为有些事不能操之过急。姑且不提医学生理方面的吧，单单是John Watson要上Sherlock Holmes这个事实，就足够让他花上一些时间，尽力做到最好。

所以现在他们就是这样，John仰躺在Sherlock的床上，侦探先生骑着他的腰用力往下压，而John轻轻抚摸Sherlock颤抖的大腿。

“慢点，亲爱的。”John喃喃道，轻咬着牙齿呼吸。

Sherlock居高临下地瞪着他。“我不是——啊——一个有耐心的人。”

John不慌不忙地挺了下腰，感觉Sherlock又把他的老二吞进几分，不由皱眉。“要是你不——老天——多放松一点儿的话就会变成——哦——一个屁股开花的人。”

“我以前做过。”

“恭喜你咯。”

“我的意思是，我知道自己在干嘛。”Sherlock抬起腰，再下沉。哇哦，进度条拉到一半了，上帝，他里面可真热。

“显而易见。”John总算喘过气来，有余裕讲话了。

Sherlock的身体前倾，他双手撑在John的脑袋两边，又往下坐了一点。John的手悄悄勾住Sherlock的脖子，把他拉下来接吻。“老天，”他磨蹭着那双饱满的唇，呢喃着，“你看看你自己。”

“我可看不到。”Sherlock也悄声回答，眼里却带着笑，眉毛上有汗水凝结了。

“混蛋。”

Sherlock的回应是最后再果断地扭了扭腰，突然间，全部的John都被他容纳了，都被他包裹住了，Sherlock的臀部火热地贴着John的耻骨。

John只能哽出一声“上帝”。

“我不是上帝诶。”Sherlock的笑容很淘气。很迷人。很叫人光火。

John垂下胳膊，双手都握住Sherlock的腰不让他动。Sherlock立刻就开始挣扎了，John不得不忍住又一声喘息，因为，看在上帝份上，他何德何能，能够拥有这样一个既暴躁，又烦人，但他妈却美得不可方物的——

“John。”Sherlock在把他的手往上拉，好不要阻碍自己的行动，“快点儿上。”

John的视线扫过身上这个人：Sherlock的一双长腿分开在他的腰两边，他的双球轻轻压在John的下腹，分身顶端已经被前液濡湿，Sherlock原本白皙的皮肤因为情欲而染上些许粉色，他的头发湿漉漉地黏在脸颊上。“别吵，”John说，“我在欣赏你呢。”

Sherlock的腰半动不动，在John的钳制下拼命摇晃着。John眨了几下眼睛，闭了起来，情不自禁地弓起背。

“别光看不干。”

啊啊，这话可真诱人。John体内本能的一部分是想狠狠抓住那纤瘦的腰，狠狠干进他那令人疯狂的侦探体内，直到他没力气说话，没力气奸笑，没力气颐指气使，让他谨记自己永远地、不会更改地属于谁。不过那偏偏就是Sherlock的愿望，所以这次，就这次，John不想那样干他。他想要别的东西。

他已经不年轻啦，但动作还算快。Sherlock刚开口想讲一连串的抱怨话就被John往旁边一推——从Sherlock体内退出的刹那，John倒是有种一闪而过的留恋，但听见Sherlock愤愤地发出惊叫又让他格外满足。

John顺势翻身，把两人上下颠倒过来：Sherlock仰躺着，眼睛睁得大大地，对他眨个不停；而John趴在他腿间从对方小腹开始一路往上吻。

“我说了，”John边吻边听似温柔地说，“别吵。”

Sherlock的嘴巴动了动，不过John赶在他发言前用自己的嘴堵了上去。他一手握住自己重新插入，Sherlock在他的唇间喘息，换来John的微笑。

“我就是要慢慢地”——他抽出来——“和你想怎么玩就怎么玩”——再缓缓挺进——“而你”——他伸手套弄Sherlock的分身——“没有拒绝的权利。”

Sherlock还是半张着嘴，象要说“噢”那样的惊叹，他那变幻莫测的目光开始朦胧起来，在长而厚重的睫毛下显得很氤氲。他的呼吸粗重。John体内有一股成就感冒头，但很快又被别的感觉压了下去——某种让他想把头靠在Sherlock肩上的冲动。John不再挑逗他，但还是缓慢地戳刺，他插得很深，很里面，舌头舔过Sherlock身上的汗，吞下那咸涩的渴望。

“John。”Sherlock声音很低沉，有点支离破碎。Sherlock纤长的手指抓着John的臀部把他往身上拉，一双长腿也环住他的腰。John继续舔Sherlock的脖子，套弄对方分身的手加快了动作。

“求你，”Sherlock说，“求你了，快。”现在他听上去更像哀求，而不是命令。

“上帝，Sherlock。”John咬他肩膀，试图保持平静，“我可以这样和你玩上几个小时。”

Sherlock没有反唇相讥，没有嘲笑他的年龄或是勃起状态不可能维持那么长时间之类的。Sherlock只是抬起下巴，像是邀请John来留下吻痕。他也没有躺着不动——他的动作幅度虽小，但配合着John的节奏。也许对John来说占据主导并不那么稀奇，但，该死的，看见Sherlock愿意配合他，就足够让人神魂颠倒，大脑当机了。

“天啊，”John说，“你真是不可思议，知道吗？”他的挺腰变得用力，变得粗暴，“令人目眩神迷，”他的拇指刮过Sherlock的分身顶端，侦探的呼吸都断断续续，“又那么完美无瑕。”他再度亲吻Sherlock，口对口的亲吻，口对口的喘息，空气在他们唇间流转。

“John。”这次Sherlock叫得比较响。John开始迫切地抽插，双手按在床单上。

“来，”John沙哑地说，“摸摸你自己。”

Sherlock的手指开始在分身上抚弄。这一美景——唉，John是在骗谁呢？别说几个小时了，再多忍几秒钟都要谢天谢地。John扶住Sherlock一侧腰身然后狠狠地撞进他。

“啊啊，天啊，John，我——”

“来吧，来。让我瞧瞧。”

“天啊我爱你，我爱——”

Sherlock话都说不出来地高潮了，话语变成悠长的呻吟。他的体液射在胸口，令John晕眩，令John沉迷。这样的Sherlock和Sherlock口中说出的话，发出的呻吟——把John推上高峰。

他的抽插猛烈而毫无节律，Sherlock事后绝对要屁股开花了。“哦天啊，亲爱的——”

John最后尽情地喊着，射了出来。Sherlock的腰还在动，他包裹着高潮的John，挤压着他，John的神经末梢紧紧绷着，已经太过敏感。

John没有直接瘫倒。他胳膊不太稳，但还是撑着上半身，俯视Sherlock的脸。

“Sherlock。”

侦探的眼睛闭着。“嗯哼。”

“你——”John没说下去。Sherlock眉梢的汗水很快失温，胸口起伏着，潮红也消退了。他看起来精疲力尽，又满足，又无可挑剔。

“没什么。”John说，亲吻他抿起的唇。Sherlock无意识地回吻，已经昏昏欲睡。John从他身上下来，他得先擦洗一下再休息。不过当他打算下床站起来时一只手突然握住他的手臂。

他回头。Sherlock还是闭着眼，手指搭在John的手腕上。

“先别走，”他说，“再躺一会儿。”

“不讲道理。”John说。

Sherlock只是哼哼。

“算了，好吧，”John叹气，“就多躺一分钟，亲爱的。”

这一次，尽管仍然闭着眼睛，Sherlock Holmes终于露出微笑。


End file.
